Confort
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Lo único que necesitaba era sentir el olor a cítrico mezclado con el de lavanda, la calidez que los inundaba al estar cerca, pero sobre todo aquel confort de esos brazos que lo resguardaban del futuro incierto.


**Confort.**

**Lo único que necesitaba era sentir el olor a cítrico mezclado con el de lavanda, la calidez que los inundaba al estar cerca, pero sobre todo aquel confort de esos brazos que lo resguardaban del futuro incierto.**

—Lo lamento _Se puso de pie ignorando las palabras que salieron luego del chico, sus pasos fueron rápidos, queriendo escapar.

En el momento que abandonó el local, pudo divisar como monocromo gris adornaba el cielo, dándole una advertencia implícita de lo que se avecinaba, más no le importo, quería irse de ahí, regresar a casa.

Podía sentir las primeras gotas clavarse como pequeñas, frías y certeras agujas en su piel, traspasando su ropa con facilidad.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la suave lluvia diera pasó al diluvio, haciéndola reprenderse mentalmente; por quedarse más tiempo del necesario en aquel local; debió salir apenas lo vio con ese ramo de flores, confiar en el pésimo reporte meteorológico, e ignorar el paraguas que le ofrecieron antes de salir de casa.

Las calles que por lo general estaban llenas, ahora se encontraban desiertas. Cualquier persona cuerda se encontraba refugiada en su casa, o en cualquier lugar que les proporcionará protección y calor ante el clima.

Lo que era un alivió, si alguien la veía, pensaría que se trataba de un alma en pena; por el frío su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, los labios azules, el cabello por lo general tenía un tono amatista más ahora, por la humedad y la escasa luz podría pasar por negro, caía como cascada en su cadera, mientras el flequillo, que ya estaba demasiado largo, le llegaba a la nariz, teniendo que alejarlo de sus ojos con sus dedos para poder ver, lo cual le daba un aspecto más lúgubre, sus ojos, eran de un extraño amatista, con el iris afilado en rojo, para finalizar su aspecto, llevaba un vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía sacada de una leyenda urbana.

Suspiro suavemente, al reconocer el lugar donde se hospedaba, sin perder tiempo ingresó al hotel, el cálido ambiente la rodeó y sin detenerse a mirar a las personas que estaban allí, llego con premura al ascensor donde toco el botón de su piso, las gotas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta caer creando un pequeño charco en el piso, que posiblemente después el conserje limpiaría.

Una vez en su destino, se encamino al departamento, deslizándose con suma sutileza dentro de este, un agradable aroma a mandarina inundo su olfato, el calor agradable parecía cobijarla y el ruido de la televisión se hizo más fuerte.

Tomó una manzana de la mesa cercana comenzando su caminata, tenía llegar al baño lo antes posible, no quería seguir mojando el piso, eso sería más que limpiar. Apenas cruzó el umbral que dividía la cocina, sus ojos se encontraron con la sala, frente a un televisor estaba el sofá, siendo ocupado por el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba cómodamente abrigado por una sábana muy familiar.

Wally giró el rostro regalándole una de sus cálidas y gentiles sonrisas, haciendo que algo en su interior se removiera.

—Bienvenida… _Se interrumpió a sí mismo mirando la apariencia de su compañera— Te empapaste con la lluvia _Le informó con cierto tono burlesco.

—¿En serio? Caminé trece cuadras y ni noté que caía agua del cielo, eres un genio.

—¿Tan mal te fue?

—Peor _Lanzó un suspiro dándole la primera mordida a la fruta en sus manos.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? _Wally palmeó el lado vacío del sofá alzando un extremo de la manta.

—Lo mojaré todo.

—¿Me veo como si me importara? El sofá es de cuero y es tu sábana _Raven lo miró con reproche lo que él solo sonrió— Solo ven, a menos que quieras que te arrastre aquí.

Con una mueca que podía pasar como una sonrisa, Raven se deslizo dentro de la sábana, recargando su mejilla en el pecho del pelirrojo, inhalando más de cerca el aroma a cítrico que él desprendía, sus hombros se relajaron, y sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando mejor de la fragancia.

Los dedos del pelirrojo acariciaron la mejilla de ella, con ternura subió las caricias retirándole el cabello de los ojos, suavemente deslizó sus dedos dentro de las hebras, el suave aroma a lavanda comenzaba a inundar el aire haciéndolo relajarse hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Raven bufó haciendo que su acompañante soltará una sonrisa.

—Tu dijiste que era una entrevista de trabajo _Le recrimino abriendo sus ojos al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía.

—Te dije que fueras linda, que te esperaba, jamás mencione entrevista de trabajo, que tu quisieras pensar eso es otra cosa _Un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios— Es un buen chico, debiste aceptarlo, te hará feliz, lo sé.

Un nuevo bufido sale de los labios de ella, al tiempo que restriega su cabeza en la camisa del pelirrojo al tiempo que sus puños se cierran sobre está.

—Estas actuando como una niña pequeña Rae, no hay que ignorar la realidad. Tienes que hacer tu vida, quiero verte feliz, estable, no me puedo ir tranquilo sabiendo que te quedaras sola.

—¿Podemos hablar esto luego? _Susurra en un hilo de voz, está cansada de hablar de eso, él lo sabe, más no puede dejarlo pasar, menos cuando el tiempo se le acaba.

—Evitarlo no hará que desaparezca.

—Mañana vendrá Bart, dijo que traería tu pastel favorito _Se pone de pie ignorando a posta las palabras de su acompañante— Voy a bañarme, no quiero resfriarme.

—Rae _Suspira suavemente, tomando la mano de ella impidiendo su andar— Hablamos de esto _Puede ver como los hombros de ella se tensan, y un temblor se apodera de su cuerpo— Por esto mismo no quería que te quedarás conmigo, cada día será más difícil para ti.

Se silencia a sí mismo al ver como la chica voltea quedando frente a él, su rostro de porcelana se encuentra cubierto de lágrimas, y su mirada deja ver toda la molestia que su rostro casi inexpresivo ocultaba.

—¡Sé que nada te hará cambiar de opinión! _Su tono de voz se elevó, haciendo sonar sus palabras con un toque de reproche— Ya tomaste tu decisión al escapar de la casa de tu tía y venirte aquí a vivir solo. Desde el primer momento que llegué, sabía que te rendiste, y aun así me quede, para estar contigo hasta el final, no me pidas que te abandone ahora, no me exijas que te deje, si para quedarme a tu lado tengo que cumplir tu retorcido deseo de verme salir con alguien, mañana mismo habló con un desconocido para hacer una cita, solo no te atrevas a pedirme que me marche Wallace Rudolph West _Se soltó del agarre picándole con su dedo el abdomen de él.

Una sonrisa melancólica surgió en los labios del pelirrojo, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos, lo menos que quería era verla sufrir por él, por eso los primeros meses estuvo renuente a dejarla quedarse en su casa, en esos momentos pensaba que lo mejor para ella y para todos sus conocidos era que él se alejará hasta el momento de que su partida de este mundo se realizará.

—Lo lamento _Susurró suave, acariciando el cabello de ella— No quería lastimarte, solo creí que lo mejor sería que encontraras alguien más.

—Deja de creer tonterías West _Lo llama por su apellido, intentando recuperar su tono estoico, más las lágrimas no dejan de salir, arruinando su intento— No quiero a nadie más, no necesito a nadie más, yo elegí quedarme contigo en las buenas y en las malas _Acunó el rostro de él entre sus manos— Ahora deja de buscarme citas y disfrutemos todo el tiempo que nos queda, aún hay muchas cosas que intentar, solo permítenos ayudarte, no tienes que estar solo en esto, todos estamos preocupados por ti Wally, y aislándote no haces más que preocuparnos más.

El pelirrojo asintió, adentrando su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro de ella, dejándose inundar nuevamente por el aroma a lavanda que comenzaba a mezclarse con un aroma a naranja que salía de él.

El calor de Wally inundo a Raven, contrarrestando el frío que aun sentía por seguir emparamada, una sonrisa suave se formó en los labios de la chica, al tiempo que enredaba sus manos detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo, acariciando lentamente los mechones.

La enfermedad de Wally era un hecho, algo que no podrían cambiar, más eso no significaba que ella lo abandonaría en esta dura pelea, pasará lo que pasará, ella estaría a su lado, resguardándolo y dándole el confort que tanto necesitaba en momentos tan duros.

No importaba si él volvía oponerse, de una manera u otra, siempre encontraría la manera de cuidarlo, y quedarse a su lado.

**Finalizado.**

**Tres historias de Wally en menos de dos días, no sé qué me pasa pero creo que me gusta XD**

**Por si no quedó claro, Wally está en una etapa de la enfermedad terminal, y pensó que sería lo mejor un día desaparecer para que nadie sufriera por su partida, Raven lo encontró y después de mucho batallar se quedó con él. Wally insistía en que avanzará, y ella solo quería quedarse a su lado.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
